


Room 93

by stockinggg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hotel Rooms, Jihoons bad at feelings, M/M, Pining, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockinggg/pseuds/stockinggg
Summary: Late night confessions with a sleepy Jihoon and Soonyoung.(I'm bad at summaries)Inspired by Is There Somewhere by Halsey





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first seventeen fanfic so pls be kind if it's really bad.

12:58 AM  
The bright numbers at the top of Jihoon's phone screen stared back at his tired eyes. Around 15 minutes ago he had given up working on the lyrics to a new song he was working on in his spare time, deciding that the lock screen on his phone was much more interesting. Because Jihoon was exhausted his brain had sort of short circuited and none of the verses had come out right. Too tired to sound poetic. Seventeen had just had a comeback and the producer had to make new music when he had time in between busy schedules. So here he was at 1 AM in a hotel room trying to wrack his brain for song lyrics while the other members slept peacefully after a long day of performances and practicing.  
He opened his notes once again and re-read what he had hastily typed over the past few hours. A frustrated sigh left his mouth because this wasn't right.   
None of it was right.  
Anger filled Jihoon and he had to hold back the urge to scream and pull his hair out.  
Having (reluctantly) given up for the night, Jihoon pulled his headphones out of his ears and turned over in the bed with a huff, pulling the white covers over his head.  
The ruffling of sheets could be heard from the other side of the room but the tired boy didn't think much of it until he heard a voice whisper-scream, "Jihoon?" It was Soonyoung, who was now sitting up in bed, black hair sticking out in odd directions from sleeping. The only response he got was a groan from Jihoon's side of the room.  
Soft footsteps were heard and in the blink of an eye the covers were pulled off of Jihoon. In front of him, a little too close, was Soonyoung, looking handsome as ever despite having just woken up, with his eyebrows furrowed. "What's got you up?"  
No matter how hard he tried, Jihoon couldn't stop himself from staring up at his band mate with wide eyes and a fast beating heart. He could never stop himself from wondering how soft the dancer's lips would feel on his own. His dumb crush that he thought would disappear years ago just wouldn't go away and he still looked at Soonyoung like he was the world.  
"Get off me," Reluctantly, Jihoon pushed Soonyoung's chest slightly so that their faces weren't as close and he could regain his composure. "I'm just working on some more lyrics, Soonyoung-ah."  
Soonyoung's face softened and he smiled fondly at the younger boy. "They're not working out, right?" With a small nod, Jihoon felt his cheeks heat up. Warmth bloomed in his chest not only at the younger's bright smile but at being understood so well by someone without even having to say anything.  
Without a word Soonyoung climbed into the bed and sat next to Jihoon, who had just sat up against the headboard, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "You'll figure it out, Hoonie." He reassured the younger, "You always do."  
A soft sigh left Jihoon as he gently laid his head on his band mate's shoulder. The butterflies in his stomach refused to stop their fluttering around as he felt the warmth of the other boy next to him. "I guess you're right."   
"Of course I am."   
The two boys sat there in comfortable silence after that, just enjoying being next to each other. Without noticing, Jihoon had closed his eyes and started falling asleep. What stopped him from completely sleeping was the fact that he felt someone else's hands on his.   
Soonyoung, who thought the younger boy was sleeping, linked their hands together. He had always thought that Jihoon's hand fit with his better than anyone else's.  
Heat rose to Jihoon's cheeks because Soonyoung showed him affection all the time but this was different. They could pass off skin ship on camera as fan service for carats, or infront of the others they could just say that Soonyoung was touchy with everyone. But this was different. Nobody was around and the older boy was still holding Jihoon's hand.  
Without any hesitation at all, Soonyoung pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of Jihoon's head. If you thought Jihoon couldn't get any more flustered, you were wrong. His heart was beating in his ears and his face was as red a tomato. Thankfully, that was covered by the darkness in the room.   
"I love you, Jihoonie." Soonyoung whispered into the darkness, unaware that the younger boy was awake and could hear everything he was saying. "You've always been so special to me."  
Before he could stop himself, Jihoon opened his tired eyes and whispered, "I love you too." In a millisecond the two boys were kissing. It was short and simple, but to them it was everything. Soonyoung could've sworn he felt sparks.  
"So you've been awake this whole time?" The older boy frowned, with no actual malice in his voice. He was still taken aback a little by the fact that he had just kissed Lee Jihoon and didn't get punched in the throat.  
"Couldn't sleep because you were giving me a mini heart attack." Jihoon joked, laying down with Soonyoung and resting his head on his chest.   
"I really meant what I said earlier, Jihoon." Soonyoung whispered, kissing the other boy's forehead.  
"I know."   
Jihoon yawned and checked his phone one last time before he closed his tired eyes and finally drifted off to sleep, listening to Soonyoung's heart beat.  
2:01 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twitter: @gayloser666


End file.
